


Shiro is a Good Bro

by HowAboutICallYou



Series: Lance McClain's Birthday Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance McClain's Birthday Week, Lance needs love, Parties, Pidge is chill, Shiro is a Good Bro, alien parties, lancebdayweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutICallYou/pseuds/HowAboutICallYou
Summary: The go to an Earth- like planet, Lance is sad, Shiro comforts him, Lance is happy, rain. Also, the grass is purple.





	Shiro is a Good Bro

Day 4: Earth:

It wasn't every mission that the team was able to go to an Earth- like planet with oxygen and trees and water and humanoid natives. This mission was one of those one in a million ones. 

It was a planet that Lance couldn't pronounce the name of without sounding offensive. They had been able to free the natives from the hold of the Galra troops there and the natives had a celebration to thank the Paladins of Voltron for their bravery and selflessness. 

"You must wear your formal clothing for this celebration, it's a sign of respect," Allura said in the control room of the castle when the Paladins walked in. 

"Do we have too? Mine is so frilly and I don't like the way it fits me," Pidge argued back to her. 

"Yes Pidge, I'm sorry but you have to wear your formal clothing."

Pidge grumbled to herself and wandered off. Lance smiled and went to his room to dress for the celebration. 

His formal Paladin clothing reminded him of old timey prince clothing. He wore dark blue almost black loose pants, a white shirt with a frizzy neck thing that always made him feel like he was wearing a scarf or something, and a navy blue jack that buttoned at the front using four buttons. It stopped as his hips in the front but continued on to the middle of his thighs in the back. The cuffs were a different blue, lighter, like the sky. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled softly, it was like playing dress up with his nieces. That thought hurt him.

Lance walked out and saw everyone else in the room that they have claimed for recreational use. The Paladins were dressed in similar attire like his in their respective clothing, Allura was wear a dress like the one she wore when they had first landed in Altea and Coran was wearing something similar to what he usually wore. 

"Is everyone ready?" Shiro asked as a fixed the belt around his waist that was holding the robes closed.

Everyone nodded and they made their way to the entrance of the castle where they were met with the natives of the planet. 

Lance looked around as they followed their tour guides to where the party was being held. He breathed in and smiled softly at the small of trees and grass and dirt. It didn't look exactly like Earth but it smelt like it. He leaned down and touched the grass that could really be grass if it wasn't an alarming shade of purple and the dirt wasn't an awkward shade of orange. 

Shiro turned around and saw Lance and smiled softly, "you alright there Lance?"

He looked up at the senior officer and nodded, " yeah everything is fine, just wanted to feel the grass."

Shiro walked over to him and placed a hand on his back, " I'll talk to Allura and see about maybe staying here for a day or so, it would be good for all of us. It feels like home."

Lance smile grew and impulsively hugged Shiro then instantly felt awkward, he has never hugged Shiro before. Shiro felt Lance tense up and hugged him back. 

Lance relaxed and smiled again, " thank you, Shiro."

" it's no problem, c'mon, I'm pretty sure everyone is waiting."

And they were. Everyone was waiting at the entrance of the room waiting to go in. Shiro smiled at his teammates.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked," he said sheepishly.

Lance smiled at Shiro and then at everyone else. 

That night, they laughed and socialized with the natives of the earth like planet. Everyone was happy, even if it was only a few hours. There was no talk of war or feels of responsibility. 

Later in the night Lance had wandered onto a balcony that overlooked a meadow with blue trees and purple grass and orange dirt. He took a sip of his maybe punch and leaned against the railing. Shiro walked out to join him.

" It's pretty," he said when he got to Lance's side

" Yeah it is," Lance replied without looking away from the view in front of him. 

They stood in silence for a bit before Lance felt a drop of something on his face. He looked up and laughed as more little droplets of sorta water fell from the sky. 

Shiro laughed with him and looked at the boy next to him. A boy who looked so happy that you wouldn't think that he has been through hell and back fighting a 10,000 year old war. 

They dated out there for a couple more minutes until Pidge came to the door.

"What the hell guys?" she laughed when she saw her two friend soaked to the bone. 

Lance grinned, " come outside Pigeon, the water's fine!" 

"How do you know that's water?" She ask him.

Lance shrugged and continued to lean his face toward the sky.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, " she's right Lance, we should head inside. Maybe there will be more rain tomorrow."

Lance sighed but went inside with the other two Paladins anyway. 

Still soaked but happy Shiro and Lance were led to a room where they were able to dry off and change into the clothes of the natives. 

"That was fun," Lance said while changing his shirt. 

" Yeah, it was," Shiro smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos?  
> You can follow me on Tumblr :D  
> @howabouticallyou


End file.
